Smirk
by Made of Blue
Summary: He didn't put much thought into how it happened; all that mattered was that it did, and for once he didn't mind the company. MiyukixOC lemon, pwp, probably ooc


div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Neither of them knew what was happening until it already started, and even then she felt that she was absent for most of it. It was only Miyuki's lips on her neck, his hips pressed into hers, that warmness in her stomach, that brought her back to reality./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"How did this start anyway?/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She could only remember earlier that he had walked her back to her apartment. Her roommate was absent as per usual, and Miyuki had followed her inside. She didn't remember inviting him in./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"There had been light banter and teasing, Miyuki was all about the teasing. Anyone could see that. She would like to believe that his teasing meant he was fond of her. But she shouldn't be so presumptuous. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It happened so fast after that it seemed. She offered Miyuki tea, since he seemed to have no intention of leaving, and she spilled some warm water on his shirt. Fortunately, it hadn't been boiled yet. This prompted Miyuki to remove his shirt, request a towel, and proceed to dry himself off. She could help but stare. He noticed. And that was it./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He pressed her into the wall, hard. It hurt slightly, but the thought of it was lost amidst the burning in her lower stomach, the warmness in her groin. Her breathing was so heavy, she couldn't hear Miyuki breathe at all. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe this wasn't actually happening./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"For the first time since it started, she opened her eyes. She needed to know it was real, that he needed her now just as much as she needed him. She threaded her fingers through his long hair and pulled his head back, drawing his eyes open. They were warm, like smooth hot caramel. She instantly felt the need to emdevour /emhim./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"With her fingers firmly grasping his hair, she pulled him to her. She could clearly feel his smirk against her lips. He muttered something to the effect of "so needy~" and she would have reprimanded him had she not needed him so desperately here and now./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He moved his hands from her back to her bottom, pulling her up and supporting her with his hips and arms alone. She responded to this in fervor, clawing at his back and neck and chest and anywhere else she could possibly reach to communicate that she emneeded /emthis, she needed emhim/em./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Miyuki's movement clearly had an effect on her. He pushed her further, reaching one arm up to lift her top over her head. Her bra was removed shortly after, and he began feeling her breast, kissing her as hard as he possibly could manage. He had every intention of maintaining some semblance of self-control, but how could he resist when he saw her, the one he's always had eyes for, in such a state, mewling and moaning for him?/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He was going to emravage /emher./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Miyuki moved his hands to her hips, unzipping her skirt and removing it quickly. He needed this to happen as soon as possible, yet he wouldn't let himself appear as needy as he felt. Her panties were removed right after her skirt, and his fingers were instantly inside of her, kneading, pulling, massaging, swirling, anything to elicit a noise, a whimper, any notion to communicate her need to him./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She happily complied, moaning and crying for him to please please continue, don't stop because it feels so good when it's Miyuki, and only Miyuki, touching her this way, making her feel things no one else could make her feel./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She bit her bottom lip, clawing Miyuki's shoulders. He didn't like this, and he wouldn't tolerate it. Miyuki removed his fingers and readjusted so that she bounced on his hips, giving the near full effect of his hardened groin thrusting into her without abandon. She couldn't hold back then, her throat moving with the release of a throaty moan. He sighed happily, moving his lips to her ear./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em"Don't you dare hold back."/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"His voice was dark and husky and made her moist from the mere tone, not to mention the naughtiness of his words. She couldn't bear this treatment anymore./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She removed her legs from his waist, standing on her own but only slightly. She moved her hands down, sliding them lengthwise along Miyuki's hardened groin. His reaction was inaudible, but the stiffened grip on her arms clearly defended the fact that she was affecting him./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He refused to let her maintain control, grabbing the wrist of her offending hand and pinning it above her head. Miyuki's lips crashed onto hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth and daring her to comply. She did so with sincerity, pulling his head closer to hers as much as was possible./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"With his other hand, Miyuki unbuttoned his pants, stroked himself a few times for good measure, then placed himself right at her entrance. She gasped, pulling back slightly. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her eyes daring him to continue./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Wearing his trademark smirk, he pressed in and couldn't hold back the groan of finally emfinally /embeing inside of her. She felt warm and wet, her muscles convulsing around him. He couldn't hold back now./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Her other hand pushed his shoulder, attempting to get her attention. "M-Miyuki, you're not..."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He couldn't listen, he was so far gone now. All he could focus on was the feel of her around him, so bare and so intimate that he couldn't fight the urge to continue thrusting into her./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She moaned loudly in compliance. Miyuki's grip on her wrist disappeared, and she gripping his shoulders, attempting to get his attention. She couldn't focus though. She just wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, pressing her breasts against his chest./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The feeling of her soft supple chest against his combined with his thrusts inside of her was too much. Miyuki couldn't breathe or think or focus. Somewhere, he could hear her calling his name, saying something about how this wasn't safe, but how could it possibly be wrong when it felt so incredibly emright/em./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It wasn't just the fact that Miyuki was a charged teenage boy with a surprisingly diminished libido, it was the fact that he was so close to emher/em, that he was doing this with emher/em, and he didn't even think to tell her that this was his first time, that he didn't even know if he was doing it right because all he knew was what he overheard from teammates./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"And he couldn't deny that he wouldn't want to do this with anyone but her./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Her breathing was heavy, and if his sources were any indication he was definitely getting close. Miyuki wasn't stupid though; he couldn't come inside of her. He wanted to stay with her though, to keep this feeling of being so intimate with someone that he truly felt he could love if he really really tried hard. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Her hands were on his shoulders now, slightly pushing him back as he kept thrusting inside of her. She muttered something in his ear about pulling out, and he immediately understood the implication./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Miyuki continued his repetitive plunging inside of her for a while longer, pulling out just in time for him to come on her stomach. He groaned loudly, unable to hold back from the absence of her warmth along with the incredible shiver going through him from the experience. The feeling was indescribable; he finally understood why so many of his teammates had this fixation, because if sex always felt this good, he would always want to do it./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"But only with you./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"While Miyuki came down from his orgasm, her breathing was erratic. She couldn't focus on anything now. She hadn't wanted it to end, but for someone she assumed to be a sexual amateur Miyuki had the endurance of a seasoned athlete, and understandably so. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She looked down at him, his hands still holding her hips and pressing her above him against the wall. She couldn't see his face behind his bangs, so she pushed them aside and ran her thumb across his cheek. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"His eyes were still light brown in color, yet much less cloudy than they had been. They seemed much more peaceful now, as if an innate need inside Miyuki had been satisfied. Had he really wanted this so badly?/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Stroking his cheek with her thumb, she pulled his lips up to hers and kissed him slowly. He returned the kiss, yet it was obvious by the lack of overt dominance that he was tired now, not that she could blame him. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Miyuki gently let her feet touch the ground, not letting his lips leave hers because how could he ever let that happen when he had just gotten her. For lack of oxygen intake, they separated, foreheads touching, only possible because she was standing on the balls of her feet. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She smiled brightly, and he could feel how truly happy she was. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""What now?" she asked./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Miyuki smiled./div 


End file.
